Game Night
by 8Legs
Summary: I expected trash but this was born instead. Human AU/in-game AU. lapidot and friends play a game.


AN/ Kinda trash, I ship Lapidot and I intended for this to be more lapidot fluffy, but for the most part this is just silly.  
 **I own nothing, not even this videogame.**

"Seriously guys?! Can we please pay some attention here?" Gunfire was heard all around the arena as well as shouting from the other team. Sure they had fifteen minutes on the clock, but some friends in the outfit would rather take this precious time dicking around rather than capturing the objective and holding off hostiles.

"Yeah, sure Peri-" a snicker as someone in the party mocked their nominated leader with the same nasally tone that was asked of them, "but really dude, check out this chicken! It's HUGE! Have you ever seen a chicken-nugget that big?!"

"Clearly you have never seen a chicken before, that's obviously a rooster-" to prove a point, the poorly animated bird let out a shrill squawk of a trademark crowing sound "See, chickens don't do that and it also has a comb atop it's head!"

"Sense when did you become an expert on cocks, Pearl? I thought you were gay as a rainbow-"

"-AMETHYST!"

"Alright ladies, calm down. I might be obligated to go find some mud if y'all continue to badger each other," the gruffest voice out of the gaggle of girls sounded amused at all the banter, "On second thought, keep fighting!"

"Don't tempt them Jasper, we'll never get the mission underway if they continue to-" Jasper cut her off by accidentally pulling out her secondary RPG and blasting the other character with it, effectively killing her teammate and forcing her to re-spawn back at base.

"Yeo, is Lapis still AFK?"

"Probably, don't see why though, an effective lesbian shouldn't take this long to make a sandwich."

"PFFF- Wow Jasper, way to play the stereotype card!" Amethyst had sense moved her character away from the chicken in a little cage over to a dried fountain to hide in, "dudes, we should all set up all our claymores around Lapis, so when she comes back to play... BOOM!"

"Full of rude and crude today, aren't we Amethyst?"

"Do you guys know me at all? Seriously, how long have we all been friends? Get on my level!" Amethyst and Jasper moved first, coming to stand a few feet from the prone figure that is Lapis's navel-officer character "Pearl, get in on this, we need all the plastic explosives we can muster!"

"But why? We already have negative points because Jasper decided blowing up Peridot was-"

"-Pearl, shhhh... I know it's hard to believe sometimes.." She made her character walk up to Pearl's desert-camo operative slowly for dramatic flare to the situation, stopping just short of the other player, "but winning, isn't always everything."

The speech won Pearl over in a heartbeat, bringing her over to stand at the adjacent of Lazuli. The three of them making a tight triangle around the player and taking quick glances at one another to be sure everyone is in perfect position.

"Alright guys... On three.." Jasper initiated the sequence.

"One.." Amethyst continued.

"Two.." Three players brought out their claymores and held them at the ready with Pearl's mark.

"THREE!" Jasper shouted before all plastic explosives were slapped down as the three teammates jumped back and out of the way. The plant was successful, the three congratulated one another on their hard work with clapping and a toast of whatever soda they were drinking off-screen.

"Oh shit guys, what about Peridot?" Amie nearly choked on her soda when the realization slapped her in the face, their nerd captain would probably come up the way Lapis was standing and it just so happens one of the explosives was generally aimed in the way of that particular walkway.

"She's going to blow the whole operation!"

"Wait, where even is she?"

"Dunno, haven't heard her sense Jasper cut her off with the rocket."

"Maybe she flipped a table and spilled her Doritos."

"Nah, probably finished downloading some hard gay yify porn!" The group collectively laughs but it's short-lived as soon as they conclude that there isn't just three voices laughing, but four. The last laugh keeps laughing even when the others had long stopped. It's melodic and light, like the beat of iridescent swan wings over a glassy water surface. Genuine and beautiful, but holds a bit of an edge to it that sends chills down the other player's spines. They somehow as though they had made a terrible mistake.

"It's funny, because you'd know all about furry porn, wouldn't you Amethyst?" Lapis's voice flitted into their ears between fits of her own giggles. No one had heard her return to the controller. No one considered that she could have been there the whole time.

"H- Hey!" Amethyst swallowed hard as she tried to defend herself "P- Pumas are cool!"

Just then Lapis's character suddenly flew up into the air, leaving the triangle of explosive devices to sit without disruption, her laughter falling into a mad cackle as blue faded into the skybox of the arena.

"What the hell is-"

"OH FUCK, EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Amethyst all but screamed in panic and set a mad dash to a rundown and abandon building, leaving the other two to stand there and watch the sky where Lapis left through in the most bazaar fashion they had ever seen.

Pearl was the first to hear the steady thumping that grew in volume as something approached, blood drained from her face and brought a cold sweat onto the palms of her hands and stuck the flesh of her back to her shirt as she gripped her controller tighter, breathing coming shorter as her character backpedaled quickly, pupils dilating as she stared at her TV screen in horror. She knew what this was.

"We are so dead.."

The thumping became unbearably close, now accompanied by the revving of something heavy and metallic as well as the sound of familiar maniacal laughter.

"YOU'RE IN MY GAME NOW!" Bullets rained down on the players in a flurry of brass and led, raising dirt and dust off the ground and into the vision of the group, effectively blinding them as the attack chopper continued it's assault. Jasper was the first to take action, readying her RPG once again to fire her last remaining rocket at the chopper, but she didn't get the chance as she was struck down by multiple bullets from above, piercing her flack-jacket and killing the player.

Pearl managed to escape the hell-fire and dive into an old busted building that wasn't far from her, this was also the same building Amethyst had ran into to take cover. The crouched agent looked to her comrade on the floor before looking up at the doorway where bullets continued to pound the ground, quickly forging a rapidly raising dust path to the gaping doorway. Quickly forging a path to Pearl.

"C'mon P! Get up, just a little farther and you-"

"-Amie..." Pearl's character looks up in time to meet the other character's eyes, looking into Amethyst's soul through the TV screen, "...sometimes winning isn't always everything." In this moment bullets tore through the weak roof and ripped into Pearl's character, effectively killing her in seconds.

The world stopped for Amethyst, watching Pearl die like that due to an overpowered kill-streak perk. She felt her eyes water as the name of her friend left her lips in a single shaky breath. The laughter of the chopper gunner rang in her ears, mocking her and the death of their comrade. Anger bubbled in her chest as she clenched her fingers around the controller tighter, equipping her automatic primary weapon.

"Damn you, Lazuli..." she picked up the spare ammo Pearl's body offered before howling in anger and dashing out into the open through the onslaught of bullets, unleashing a barrage of her own sweat and led at the chopper, ignoring how her vision swam with red as her digital flesh gave way to the imposing projectiles unleashed from the helicopter "DAAAMN YOOOOOOUU!"

Lapis put her down seconds later, but she didn't go down easy. Amethyst's character fell onto the ground with a groan before drawing a pistol and aiming it at the chopper "That was something to be admired, Amie... I'm almost touched."

"...Almost?"

"Almost," a few bullets dispersed from the chopper and put an end to the struggling prone form that was Amethyst's character.

"That's enough Lazuli," Jasper finally respawned and had taken refuge on a two story building behind the chopper, aiming her RPG at the aircraft as the weapon in her hands beeped, confirming a lock on the target and waiting to fire. There would't be enough time for Lapis's attack chopper to turn around and shoot at her before the rocket destroys her "I'm here to put an end to your game."

"Alright alright, but before you shoot me, answer me this.." The chopper pauses in mid-air, not bothering to even try to turn to face the other woman "What kind of effective lesbian would I be if my equally gay girlfriend wasn't there to back me up?"

"What?" A gargling sound was heard after Jasper's question as her character slumped forward and tumbled out the window to eventually crumple in the dirt below. Peridot watching from the window that she fell from as she slid her combat knife back into her tactical vest "You... You traitor!"

"That's pretty ironic, coming from you, Jasper."

"Thanks babe"

"No problem, sweetie." Their friends groan simultaneously as the time ran out, displaying the final kill-cam that was Peridot sneaking up and stabbing Jasper in the back of the neck, watching her fall out the window. The game taking them to a screen that presented them with their scores. Obviously they lost, mostly because nearly all their kills consisted of friendly fire, Lapis managed to kill enough to get that kill-streak perk, but then she murdered all her friends with it a few times, so it evened out. In the end they all sat in the lobby just chatting over their mics and having soda.

"Sooo who all kinda expected Lapis to go bat-shit crazy and kill everyone?"

"Well, not going to lie, but it's not like that wasn't the first time she did something like that-"

"-what I didn't expect was Peri to be in on it as well, like fuck, sneaking up behind me and stabbing me in the back? Talk about low"

"Pff, shadup Jazzie.. you just mad cause you're single"

 **BIGBUFFPUFF -has left game**

 **BIGBUFFPUFF -is offline**

"Awe, she maaaad"

END-

AN/ Does anyone else sorta just dick around in games and be extremely over-dramatic to irritate people or is that just me?  
..Yeah... Probably just me


End file.
